


Sunshine in the Cold

by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: :(, Alternate Universe, Cold, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, No Plot/Plotless, So here we are, Winter, i just needed something cute and quick and fluffy, implied taeyong/johnny, johnny is marks brother as always, just really soft tbh, lots of kind of indirect flirting, they are so precious, they giggle a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate
Summary: Donghyuck and Mark spend a lazy day together, out in the cold and inside in the warmth.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Sunshine in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed something fluffy because I'm reading a fanfic and it made me sad and I can calm down better by writing fluff rather than reading it. This kind of doesn't really have any kind of plot whatsoever but I think by now no one is surprised anymore. I hope you enjoy this little ball of fluff though :)

Donghyuck was sitting on a bench, just watching the people pass by and live their lives. It was an oddly satisfying feeling in his chest to know others were happy too. Oftentimes, Donghyuck would watch others and not feel anything, oddly detached from any thoughts or feelings but on a cold and windy day like this, seeing people rush around and laugh with each other he felt nice. He buried his hands further in his jacket pockets and cursed himself for forgetting his gloves.

“Hey sunshine, aren't you a little cold?”

Donghyuck looked up, squinting against the sun and grinning up at Mark. The boy's hair was covered with a red beanie, his face almost completely covered by a big scarf but his sparkly eyes and red nose were still visible.

He sat down next to Donghyuck and buried into his side immediately. 

“I don't get how you enjoy sitting here for hours at a time, just watching people. You don't even gain anything from it, it's not like you're drawing them or something,” Mark complained as he snuggled further into Donghyuck and slipped his hand into Donghyuck's pocket. He startled when he touched his hand, immediately curling his warm fingers around Donghyuck's cold ones.

“God, you're freezing.”

Donghyuck just snorted and leaned in to peck the tip of his boyfriend's nose. Mark scrunched it up, his eyes closing in an adorable squint and his laugh ringing in the air.

“And you're hot,” Donghyuck replied finally, making Mark roll his eyes and smack his arm.

“C'mon sunshine. You're not going to be of much use tomorrow if you freeze to death today,” Mark said as he stood up, pulling Donghyuck with him, hand secure in his own. “How am I going to get into the banquet if I don't have you as an excuse to be there?”

Donghyuck giggled and bumped his hip against Mark as they walked.

“You're only dating me for the free food,” the younger whined with a fake pout. Mark squeezed his fingers and laughed again. His laugh was something Donghyuck would never get tired of hearing, it was almost angelic, so carefree and open.

“Oh no I have been found out. It is time for me to change targets again!” Mark exclaimed, tugging Donghyuck closer.

“No don't go!” Donghyuck latched onto Mark's arm with his free hand and pressed his cheek to his shoulder. “How am I going to be able to eat your mother's delicious cake?”

Now Mark pouted and faced away from Donghyuck but the younger could still see the small smile, threatening to surface.

“So you're only dating me for the food too. I've never felt such betrayal in my entire life,” Mark spoke in a betrayed voice and with a solemn face but that façade was easily broken by Donghyuck pressing another kiss to his nose. Mark instantly broke out into a smile, visible by his cheekbones lifting and his eyes closing.

“You're so weak,” Donghyuck teased and Mark was quick to shoot back, “You're not any better.”

They walked in comfortable silence after that, pressing into each other. Mark squeezed Donghyuck's hand from time to time or leaned his head against the younger boy's. Donghyuck loved that kind of subtle affection his boyfriend displayed. Little actions like those made him feel the most cherished, reminded him of the softness in their relationship.

When they arrived at Mark's home Donghyuck's nose was running from the cold and his cheeks felt like they were frozen solid. Mark scolded him, all the while taking off Donghyuck's coat and shoes and handing him tissues. Donghyuck giggled into the tissue pressed to his nose before using it.

“Come, sunshine. You need to warm up.” Mark took Donghyuck's hand again after having shed layer after layer, and pulled him up the stairs into his room. It was warm already and Donghyuck could feel the imaginary ice on his skin melt off of him.

Mark settled them on the bed, pulling Donghyuck into his lap and kissing every inch of his face as Donghyuck giggled, making no move to get the other boy to stop. Kiss after kiss was pressed to Donghyuck's temples, forehead, nose, cheeks and he enjoyed every second of it. Times like these made him feel all warm and gushy and like this could last forever. 

“You're like a dog that missed his owner,” Donghyuck giggled as Mark pressed yet another kiss in between his eyebrows. Mark pulled back then and mustered him a raised eyebrow. Donghyuck raised an eyebrow back and tilted his head just as Mark leaned in again, this time lips against lips. Both of them sighed into the kiss and Donghyuck closed his eyes, winding his arms around Mark's neck just as Mark's hands settled on his lower back.

Their kiss remained slow, more of a reminder, an assurance that they were there and they were okay. Donghyuck rubbed his nose against Mark's and the older boy giggled, pulling back and falling sideways, pulling Donghyuck with him.

When Donghyuck opened his eyes again Mark was already looking back at him, a soft smile on his face. Donghyuck felt the overwhelming urge to kiss him again so he did, surging forward, taking everything he could get. Mark's surprised little noise, the hands tightening on his back and the way Mark melted under Donghyuck's touch got him every time. Every time they kissed, touched, explored, Donghyuck was astounded anew.

“God, you're gorgeous,” Mark mumbled into Donghyuck's mouth and Donghyuck rewarded him with a hand in his hair and insistent pressing. Mark giggled breathlessly but took the invitation, deepening the kiss slowly, with practiced teasing, knowing how Donghyuck worked. Donghyuck groaned frustratedly and pressed even closer, tongue slipping into Mark's mouth.

They kissed like that for a while, lying on the bed, tangled up in each other and the feelings in their hearts. Eventually, Mark pulled back, chuckling at Donghyuck chasing after him, wanting more.

“I just heard the door. You know Johnny's going to come up here,” Mark warned, pulling Donghyuck closer to himself to nuzzle his face in the younger boy's neck. Donghyuck furrowed his brows and began massaging Mark's scalp as he complained, “Well, he should learn how to knock. One day you're not going to hear him and we're all gonna find ourselves in an awkward situation.”

Mark snorted into his neck and pulled back to look at Donghyuck with mirth in his eyes. Donghyuck didn't like what that look implied but he couldn't force his boyfriend into disclosing what he was thinking by tickling him senseless because Johnny chose that moment to burst into Mark's room with a loud, “I brought unhealthy and generally from parents despised food!”

Donghyuck and Mark looked at each other for a second before both of them lifted their heads to look at the excited college student. Johnny was holding a very big McDonald's bag, a proud grin on his face. Donghyuck had the sneaking suspicion that he knew exactly what he was doing.

Mark and Donghyuck got up, accompanying Johnny downstairs where they unloaded the bag onto several plates and then plopped down on the couch, allowing Johnny to choose what they would watch.

They barely focused on what was currently happening on-screen, instead opting to feed each other with obnoxious exclamations such as _Say ah_ , _Take a biiiig bite_ and _One for me, one for you, one for me..._. Johnny grumbled something about disgusting high school couples and Mark giggled into Donghyuck's mouth as he graced him with a greasy peck of his lips.

When every single bite of food was taken and Donghyuck felt tons heavier, he snuggled into Mark on the couch and leant his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Mark wound an arm around Donghyuck's shoulder, rearranging them until both were comfortable. Johnny was grumbling again but Donghyuck quickly shut him up by bringing up his almost daily cuddle sessions with his 'just friend' Taeyong.

Donghyuck soon began to feel sleepy, with a comfortable warmth surrounding him and Mark pressing soft kiss after soft kiss into Donghyuck's hair. His eyes were falling shut and his grip on Mark loosened. Someone wound their arms around Donghyuck and lifted him up, lying him down on a bed not much later. Donghyuck was quickly stripped of his clothes and put into softer, flower-smelling ones before someone, presumably Mark, cuddled up to him and pulled blankets over both of their bodies.

“You're my sunshine, Hyuck,” he mumbled.

“And you are mine.”


End file.
